Wings of Heart: Strong as Tide
by Ringmaster118
Summary: Tsunami helped end the great war, and the dragonets are parting ways. When she heads home, she runs into Riptide, and suddenly, his snout seems a little more cute. (rated 'T' because to me teen is Middle school and High school)
1. Chapter 1

Note: The characters and the setting of Wings of Fire I do not own. I also do not know how the war ends so I won't mention it.

Chapter 1

Tsunami was finally heading home. After the war FINALLY ended, the dragonets decided to head to their tribes, meet up every now and then, have regular lives. Except for the fact that they had just ended a almost endless war. Tsunami was thinking about her family all the way home. She remembered her mother's caring face as she got her daughters to safety deep palace. Tsunami thought of Anemone's pale scales and her beautiful smile, and Auklet, Auklet's little green head . . . the last she saw her was when she was a hatchling, and then . . . and then there was Riptide . . . his handsome snout, how he always follows her around . . . _Stop it _Tsunami thought _if I want to be Queen, which I might not, I must think of him as the son of Webs, and Webs stole my egg. _But Tsunami couldn't help but think of Riptide in a better way. When she got to the edge of the island, she remembered that this was where she met Riptide, and he took her to the summer palace. Suddenly, someone tackled her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Charecters and setting belong to Tui T. Sutherland

Chapter 2:

After being tackled a billion times, Tsunami had natural reflexes to being tackled. In a moment, her pursuer was pinned to the ground. She instantly reconized the dragon's snout. " Hey, squidbrain. Did you miss me?" Tsunami wispered in Riptide's ear. After Tsunami got off of Riptide, he replied " Yea, but I thought I was giving you a splendid suprise. Aparently not." Tsunami giggled. She loved his sense of humor, and she didn't even know how much she missed it. " Hey Riptide, can you show me home? I've been waiting to see my family again." Tsunami asked, but Riptide said "Well, you can't stay in the Summer Palace now, so I'm gonna need to teach you more Aquatic." "Fine" Tsunami growled. She had been so exited to see her family, she forgot that the Seawings had to move to the Deep Palace instead because of the Skywing attack.

The two Seawings sat there saying things with both their scales and their mouths. After hours, they didn't even realize a storm was coming untill they felt icey cold drops on their scales. "We have to hurry to the Deep Palace!" yelled Tsunami over the howling wind. "The current's too strong! There's no way we'll make it there!" Argued Riptide "But there's a cave nearby that we can take shelter in!" Tsunami wanted to argue, but she knew Riptide was right. "Fine" she said "But tommarow morning you are taking me home!". Riptide lead the way to the cave. It was bigger then Tsunami imaganed. _Riptide really knows this place well _she thought _He really needs to get to know more Seawings instead of exploring._ But she was greatful he had found a shelter. The storm was now thundering with all the power it could muster. _Hopefully we won't be stuck here for the morning. _

Tsunami had a little trouble sleeping. In the middle of the night, she woke up and felt something warm agenst her scales. She looked and saw Riptide, sleeping right next to her, sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she just decided to go back to sleep. But she couldn't stop thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: same same, I don't own wings of fire, blah blah blah.

Chapter 3:

Tsunami woke as a ray of sunlight hit her eyes. At first, it was blinding, but when she could see, there was a small pile of fish was in front of her, and Riptide was no where to be seen. She looked around the cave, and then saw Riptide coming up the sandy hill to the cave with several fish in his mouth. " I see the princess is finally awake." said Riptide " You looked like you hadn't had a meal in weeks. I brought you some food so you wouldn't starve on the way to the Deep Palace." Ripptide was right. Tsunami hadn't eaten since the war ended. She was so exited, she didn't bother to hunt. All of a sudden, she felt like she could eat as much as Clay could. Tsunami said " Thanks for the fish, but after I finish it, I need you to take me straight to my family. I've waited quite a while to see them, and I don't want to wait much longer." "Well eat up then, I'm not stopping you am I?" Tsunami wolfed down the fish in seconds. Even though she still felt very hungry (if not hungrier) she said "There, now take me home".

The sea looked diffrent from when Tsunami last saw it. There was more color, and the coral was overgrown. It reminded her of her mom. She finally looked down and saw the same old Kingdom of the Sea below her. _I'm home _thought Tsunami. She began trying to remember the Aquatic Riptide showed her the previous day. It came back in a flash. Suddenly, she realized she was at the Deep Palace. Guards surrounded her. One stepped forward to speak with her. It wasn't Shark, thank the moons, but this one didn't reconize her as a princess. _Who are you, and what is your buisness with Queen Coral? _flashed the guard in Aquatic. _My name is Tsunami, if you didnt reconize me._Tsunami flashed back the best she could. _And why would I reconize you? _Tsunami got frustrated with this guy _ I'm Queen Coral's Daughter, squidbrain _she flashed angerly. _Proove it _flashed the guard at her. Tsunami remembered how her wings looked diffrent from others because she was royal. she spread her wings and made them glow so that the guard could see better. Suddenly, the guard did the same thing. He was royal too.

The Deep Palace looked awsome. The guard let them in to show Queen Coral that Tsunami arrived. Tsunami remembered almost every inch of the Deep Palace. The guard was leading them to the Liabrairy, to the look of it. When they arrived, he opened the doors and Tsunami saw her mother, at a desk. _What is it? I'm writing about my daughters. _Queen Coral flashed at the guard, still looking at the scroll she was writing. When she looked over her shoulder for a response, she swam over to Tsunami and flashed _You're home, Tsunami! _and gave Tsunami a lung-crushing hug. Tsunami noticed Anemone wasn't attatched to her mom by a harness anymore _Where's Anemone and Auklet? _Tsunami flashed at her mom. _Right over here _Queen Coral flashed back before leading Tsunami to her sisters. She stopped for a moment and flashed at the guard _It's okay, Cod, you can go back on duty. _Then she turned to Riptide, whom followed all the way. _Riptide, thank you for finding Tsunami. _Tsunami was glad her mother was grateful to Riptide. He nodded his head and swam away. Tsunami thought, when no one else was looking, he flashed to her _Meet me on the beach, okay? If I can. _Tsunami flashed back.

Queen Coral opened the doors to a room Tsunami had never seen before. In the center, it looked like a dragon was flashing things off a scroll to Anemone and Auklet. _Tsunami did alot for the Kingdom of the Sea while she was here. She helped solve who was killing off the Heirs. Akulet, she helped hatch you, even! _it appeared to be some sort of story-time, and the dragon in the center looked like the new teacher, because Whirlpool wasn't here anymore. She seemed fun, because Auklet was jumping up and down with joy as the Teacher read off the scroll, and Anemone looked less thrilled, but happy all the same. The Teacher looked over tword Queen Coral, and Tsunami's sisters swam over faster then a shark to hug her. Anemone flahed _We missed you SO much! I told Auklet all about you! _then she turned back to her teacher and said _That's Kelp, our new teacher. She's way better than Whirlpool. Kelp got Auklet speaking Aquatic fluently in just a week! _Auklet then flashed _It's true! I'm SO exited to finally meet you! Also, thanks for hatching me! I can't wait to show you around! We could play tag, oh and Mom wrote a story about you, and it's required reading for school. It's my most favorite story! You're so awsome! I wonder if I'll be like you . . . _it went on and on untill Queen Coral flashed _Alright, Auklet, but I bet Tsunami's tired. Let's show her room, shall we? _then Auklet and Anemone flashed at the same time _Yea! ._Tsunami realized how big Anemone got in the month she was gone. Anemone used to be able to fit between Tsunami's legs, now she was at shoulder hight.

Tsunami's room was huge, and decorated thoroughly with pearls and shells. Right in the center, a large kelp bed just for her. She lied down, and her sisters jumped on top of her. Queen Coral flashed _Now, now let Tsunami sleep if you're going to be on top of her. Okay, Mom_ Anemone and Auklet flashed. Tsunami streached out, and her sisters warmth felt strangely familiar. Then she remembered the night she slept with Riptide. If her mother ever found out . . . _She won't _thought Tsunami _She won't ever find out._

**Sorry this chapter was so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Same as always, I don't own the wings of fire, but also, leave some good reviews! let me know what you think! Same for _Secret of the Rain: Colors of an Opal _my other Fanfiction story. I am open to suggestion in the reviews!

Chapter 4:

It was 7 months after Tsunami saw Riptide last. The other dragonets visited her a couple of times. Now, she was finally seeig Riptide again, and she had a suprise for him. Around her body was a harness, and on her chest, an egg. Her egg. Riptide's egg. Queen Coral was furious when she found out about the egg. She instantly thought it was Riptide's. Tsunami was never allowed to see him, untill Tsunami finally convinced her mother she had never even been in the same cave before (a lie, of course) and that as soon as he saw her, he lead her home(yet another lie, just to see him). Queen Coral decided that Tsunami's story is true and that she could see Riptide for Aquatic(Tsunami told her that about Riptide teaching her Aquatic). Tsunami was swiming up to the beach where Riptide told her to meet. The egg was weighing her down on land. It was twice the size of a normal egg, and twice as heavy. It was about as heavy as Auklet's egg already, and it's only 6 months old, not anywhere near hatching. She decided to sit down on the soft sand and wait for Riptide to come.

Eventually, she saw a blue head pop out of the sea in the distance, and swam closer, revealing Riptide's body. "What took you so long to visit? I've been coming here every day and waiting for you!" Tsunami guessed he sounded more angry then inticipated. Tsunami raised herself out of the sand to reveal the harnessed egg on her chest. Riptide just stared, then came up and huged Tsunami, genlter then usual, Tsunami guessed, because of the egg. He stroked the egg gently with his talon and wispered to it " Hey there, little guy" then turned to Tsunami "I'm guessing your mom was angry?" "I had trouble trying to convince her to let me outside" replied Tsunami. Then, for a few moments they sat there, looking at the egg. Then, Riptide curled his tail around Tsunami's. She looked over at him, then he kissed her cheek. Tsunami looked down at the egg, flushed. then, she said "Mom wanted me to put the egg in the Royal hatchery later today. I personally want to stay in there while it is." Riptide smiled and said "I'll take the night shift for the egg. You can't stay in the hatchery forever. You need to eat, too" he wrapped his wings around her like a blanket. Tsunami liked his warmth, it made her feel safe.

She took the egg into the hatchery. It was almost completely empty _Because Gill's dead_ thought Tsunami guiltily. She placed the egg down in one of the nests. It was larger then normal eggs, so she could easily tell it's hers. She curled up next to it and started flashing to it _Hey, do you like it in here? I think it's cozy. _Tsunami knew the little dragon coulden't see through the shell, but she felt like it soothed the dragon. Tsunami wished it could hatch, so she could name it, and she would be a family with Riptide. Tsunami smiled at the thought. A little later, Riptide came in for the night-shift on the egg. _How's it going in there?_ he flashed _Ready for a break? _Tsunami snorted _Not untill this little one hatches. _On her way out, she kissed Riptide's handsome snout and flashed _I love you, squidbrain _with a grin. He replied _You too, Princess _with a mock-bow. Tsunami wondered if her child would have the same sense of humor as it's dad.

In the morning, she ate a fish and dove to the Hatchery. Riptide was asleep, curled around their egg. Tsunami nudged him awake, and when he opened an eye, she flashed _Rise and shine, Daddy._ Riptide opened his other eye and replied _I slept good, ingoring the fact I had to work hard not to hurt the egg. _Tsunami giggled. She wished Riptide wasn't Webs' son. That way, her mother wouldn't be so upset with him. Tsunami gave him a hug good-bye and curled around the egg, every now and then flashing soothing words and thoughts to it. She wondered if her child would have Riptide's cute snout, or his humor. _You're gonna love to meet your whole family _flashed Tsunami as there was a tiny little tap from the eggshell _There's my mom, Queen Coral, your aunts Auklet and Anemone, you have 4 godparents even. There's Clay, Sunny, Starflight, and Queen Glory of the Rainwings. I bet you'd love her sarcasam._ Tsunami never thought anything nice of Glory before, or even SAID anything nice about her before. Tsunami guessed she wanted everything perfect for her egg, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement: I am making 'Wings of Heart: Hot as fire'. Leave reviews if you think I should continue this one past 10 chapters(my goal). Also, I do not own the wings of fire :3**

Chapter 5:

There was a tapping from the egg. It was exusting staying with the egg, barely eating, making sure nobody tries to hurt the egg for 6 months. Riptide was with Tsunami for the past few days so that they would be together when the egg hatches. Now that it's hatching, it seemed so suprising. Tsunami thought she heard taps in two diffrent places, at the same time. The dragon inside was probably using both arms to scratch. Riptide had his wings wrapped around Tsunami exidedly. She knew how he felt. Suddenly, cracks appeared all over the egg. then, out came not one dragon, but two! No wonder why it was so large! Riptide was starstruck, just like she was. There was one male and one female. _Shall we name them? _flashed Riptide _Because I call naming our son. _Tsunami giggled, then flashed _Okay, you name our son I'll name our daughter. Okay? _Riptide then flashed _Alright, so, he looks like he's trying to hide in the eggshells, so, How about Clam? _Tsunami liked the name Clam, and thought it suited her shy son. She didn't know how he thought of it, and didn't know if she could do any better _Okay . . ._ she flashed _Well our daughter looks like she's a great swimmer, and I grew up with a river, so, how's River?_ Tsunami was worried he would laugh at her logic, but instead he flashed _Good choice, Tsunami _with a smile.

River was bouncing happily on the way to meet Anemone, Auklet, and Queen Coral. Clam on the other hand, was trudging behind Riptide's leg and flashing things like _Crabby seaweed _or _Scroll poo _on his scales, unknowingly. Sometimes, Tsunami thought he was doing this on purpose to make her laugh. Suddenly, Tsunami remembered how angry Queen Coral was about Riptide, and she flashed _Riptide! Queen Coral would be furious if she sees you next to me with our children! I'm sorry, but is it okay if you wait out by the hatchery? I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? _ Tsunami didn't want Riptide to leave, but he had to. _Well, let me hand over Clam first. _he flashed, then nudged the ever-so-shy clam to Tsunami. Riptide then kissed her cheek and flashed _If your not back in a few hours, I'm waiting up at the cave for you. Okay, I'll try to make it. _flashed Tsunami. As soon as Riptide left, Tsunami opened the doors to the classroom where Anemone, Auklet, and Kelp were. River swam in at full speed, whereas Clam stayed close to Tsunami. Auklet was enjoying playing with River, despite being a little more than a year older then River. Anemone was gently going up to Clam to introduce herself. _I can't beleve your egg had twins!_ flashed Anemone exitedly at Tsunami _What's their names? _Tsunami replied _This pale little guy is Clam, and the deep-blue one is River. She's much like me_ she added with a smile. _Where's Mom?_ she asked Anemone _In the Liabrary, as always. She'd love to meet River and Clam_. Tsunami wondered how her mother would react to her twins.

Queen Coral was amazed by River and Clam. Not by the fact they were born from the same egg, but because they were opposites. River was just like Tsunami, whereas Clam was nothing like Tsunami. Queen Coral even wanted to write about them! _I never thought I'd be alive to see my grandchildren_ flashed Queen Coral. Tsunami was happy she wasn't mad anymore about Riptide. She didn't want his teeth pulled out. River was jumping around happily saying random things with her scales. Clam was looking around the scrolls. Great. A mini-Starflight. Just then, her heart sunk. The other dragonets of destiny (not so much anymore)didn't know about River and Clam yet. Tsunami imagined Glory's face when she found out about Tsunami's egg. She remembered when Glory saw Auklet's egg around her chest. _Is that an egg? Wow they work fast in the Kingdom of the Sea._ Tsunami decided to ask Queen Coral to invite her friends to the beach _Maybe we could make your friends a special cave on land, that dosn't flood? _Queen Coral suggested _Alright, but it might be better if you visit Queen Glory of the Rainwings first. She is not so hostile to other dragons. Although, remind the messanger to be wary of sleeping darts. They use that on visitors._ Tsunami agreed. _I Will note that_ flashed Queen Coral. Tsunami was finally going to see her friends, and introduce them to River and Clam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you for all of the awsome reviews! I promise I'll write more for my awsome fans. I was thinking of doing a chapter from River's or Clam's veiw. Well, we shall see. I hope you like this one! Also, I try not to make characters diffrent from the Wings of Fire. Sometime in March or April I'll be doing the all-famous Glorybringer. I won't do Sunny x Starflight untill I read book 5. Sorry guys. Now, on with the story. Oh, and the same old disclamer: I do not own the wings of fire, I only own the plot.**

Chapter 6:

Tsunami waited in a cave with River and Clam, now halfway to their hatching day. Soon, she would see her old friends. Queen Coral had sent out messangers with scrolls telling Clay, Starflight, Sunny, and Glory about River and Clam. Clay, Sunny, and Glory sent scrolls back. Glory's scroll said '_Wow, River is SUCH an original name speaking that we grew up near a river. Oh, by the way, you forgot to take Webbs with you. Of course, he might get killed, but it's such a shame to leave your ickle Riptide without his father. See you when I'm on that cave!'_ . Same old Glory Tsunami last met. Sunny's scroll said '_Three moons! I can't wait to meet the little guys! I'll make sure to bring lots of gifts from the desert! I hope they like it! Oh, and, by the way, Starflight ran out of blank parchment to use so he's writing the rest of this one__. __Alright, so you mentioned Clam observed the scrolls your mother wrote? In that case, I'd be happy to bring some scrolls for him. He might like __**Tales of the Deep**__ or maybe __**The Captivating Species of Aquamarine Inhabitants**__ or maybe-'_ the list went on and on untill Tsunami reached the end of the scroll where she read '_You know what? I might as well bring all of them! It might take me some time to bring them though.'_ No wonder Starflight ran out of scroll parchment. Finally, when Clay's scroll came Tsunami was starting to worry he wouldn't make it. But when it came, it read '_Hey Tsunami! I am going to make it, but it isn't going to be easy. I was guarding mine and Peril's clutch of eggs with my sibs. Everyone in the Mudwing and Skywing tribes are furious because they think a Skywing and a Mudwing shouldn't have eggs. Reed said he would guard the eggs while I was gone no matter what. Sora wanted to come to make sure I don't get attacked on the way. Maybe when my clutch hatches they'll get to visit Clam and River? We shall see. Bye!'_ Tsunami was glad Clay had hatchlings as well. She also liked the fact he thought they could be friends. But because of his eggs, it might cause another war after one just ended.

Kelp, before Tsunami, Clam, and River left to the cave to meet Starflight, Clay, Glory, and Sunny, showed some 'basic' aquatic to Clam and River. Now they can flash half of the language. Riptide also played with them, delaying the trip to the cave even further. Tsunami thought it was lucky to arrive before her friends. Now, she was pacing back and fourth hours after she got there. Then, suddenly, she saw a hissing black ooze race past her snout. The most annoying guest had just arrived. _Glory, get out here_ Tsunami flashed. Glory reappeared in front of her and said "Did you go mute? Because you gotta at least WRITE about it, because I had no idea what you said." Tsunami forgot her friends couldn't speak aquatic. She had been in the Deep Palace so long, she had nearly forgot how to speak all together. "Sorry, just not used to actually speaking on dry land instead of flashing underwater. Well, your the first to arrive, so meet River and Clam." River was already on top of Glory trying to catch a yellow dot moving across Glory's scales, while Glory herself was watching her with amusement. Clam, however, was trying to hide in what looked like a rock fort with a gap so he can see through it, flashing things like_ I don't like_ and_ Why it here?_ it wasn't perfect aquatic, but Tsunami could tell he liked Glory just as much as she did. Then, at full speed, flew in Sunny, carrying all sorts of things. Clam jumped out of his little fort, squealed, and hid in Tsunami's curled-up tail. River was bouncing around in sync with Sunny. Then, Sunny dropped a few toys she was carrying to the ground, then pointed at a dead scorpion shell and said "I found this shell here and put sand into it through the tail. I had to cut off the barb so it would be safer and so I could fill it up. I sealed it with cactus needles and this bendy plant thingy." Apparently, the sand-scorpion was River's new favorite toy. Then, Tsunami heard wingbeats outside of the cave. When she looked, Clay and a mudwing she assumed was Sora were flying toward the cave. "Hey, Clay. Glad you made it here all right. Hello, there, you must be Sora. I'm Tsunami." Tsunami introduced. Sora didn't respond, but tilted her head as a 'Hello, it's nice to meet you'. Clay gave Clam, still in Tsunami's tail, a beautiful Ruby. "From Peril and me" he said, then turned to Tsunami "Clam might be shy, but he just needs a little help." She snorted "Yea, keep 'helping' my son and he'll do anything for you." then turned and went into the cave.

"So, where's Starflight?" asked Clay. It was around half an hour since he arrived. "In his note it said he was bringing scrolls- and lots of them -so he might be later than he was suppost to be." A little while later, while they were having a little snack while Sora and Clam were at the cave (Sora wasn't hungry and Clam was too shy) when they heard noise from the forest. Suddenly, Starflight popped out with millions of scrolls in his talons(no, this is not an exageration). Clay and Glory went to help him while Tsunami caught River and Sunny cleaned up. Once everyone was in the cave, Starflight set down his scrolls and said "Thanks for the help, I already dropped the scrolls 5 times on the way, and I couldn't fly or I might loose one." _Yeah,_ Tsunami thought _it would really be a shame if you lost ONE of the scrolls._ After a few moments, Clam came shyly creeping out of his new rock fort (with his beloved Ruby inside of it) tword the scrolls. He unrolled one and started flashing _Mommy, what this say?_ Tsunami translated it for everyone and then Starflight went to the back of the cave where he began to teach Clam how to read, and speak for that matter with Tsunami helping. Everything was going fine for a while, untill Glory asked "So, who's the lucky father?" and silenced the cave. Everyone was looking at Tsunami as if she turned white. River broke the silence for Tsunami by saying a fit of squeaks when Clam touched her sand-scorpion. Finally, Tsunami said "I'm heading outside. Clay, if anyone accidently hurts River or Clam, let me know." and head out to the sandy beach. She walked for a bit, before seeing a Seawing in the distance coming toward the beach.; Tsunami guessed it was either Queen Coral or Anemone coming to check in on River and Clam, but as it came closer, it started to look like-"Riptide?" said Tsunami as he came up by the beach. The last time she saw him was when she took River and Clam to visit him in the cave. Riptide walked up to and said "I haven't seen you for a while, and I was getting worried. How's River and Clam?" Tsunami snorted and said "Well, Clay and Starflight have had quite an influence on Clam. Clay gave him a ruby and Starflight gave him a billion scrolls. At this rate, when he's a dragonet he'll be reading everything and guarding a hoard of treasure larger then the cave." Riptide laughed. Tsunami liked how he thought she was funny, just like how she thought of him that way.

**Phew! I'll try not to make the next one take so long to publish! Next up: Wings of Heart: Hot as fire, chapter 3.**


End file.
